Runo's Big Summer
by RUNOS SISTER
Summary: Every summer is magical, but what does this summer have in store for everyone? Will it be one to remember and cherih forever or one they'll wish never happened? You can find out only by reading Runo's Big Summer. Please R/R. Sequel to Runo's Sorrow.
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is… The long awaited and long over-due, sequel to Runo's Sorrow. I hope you all enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the first. Just please, do review on every chapter. I take your words to **

**heart and have them all put in a folder to read when I'm feeling down or have writer's block (one of the reasons for the delay another being the slot where you put a flash drive in a computer (Mine **

**kinda melted itself so the chip was down instead of up) and then the internet and tv and phone's are wiped out for a week (stupid cox got a bug or something)). So without further ado, here's Runo's **

**Big Summer!**

* * *

><p>Runo smiled as she slid down the huge indoor water slide. Trust her adoptive parents to have a room, a humongous one at that, for every month and season… When she reached the bottom, cold water was<p>

suddenly thrown at her head. Looking up, she noted a bucket (no duh, what did she expect, a snake?) that was held by a smallish pale hand. Following the hand that connected to an arm, to a torso, then up

to a face, she realized who it was.

"Ma-Ru-Cho!"

"Love you Runo!' Marucho yelled as he started running.

Runo got up and grabbed a towel before she started running, "I'm going to get you!"

"Nuh-uh," her adoptive brother yelled as he ran out of the room and began down the hall. Runo growled, willing her legs to move faster. As she came to a four-way in the hall, she plowed to a stop. When had

Marucho gotten faster than her especially since he was half her height? Giving another growl, she walked to the center and looked in all direction, hoping for some clue as to where Marucho had gone. Rolling

her eyes as she stomped her foot, she turned to the left and headed toward her personal bathroom. Reaching the door that said "RUNO'S SPA" and was splatter painted with turquoise, aqua, light yellow, and

a pearl-like white she sighed. Pushing the door open she smiled as a cool breeze swept across her wet body. Walking into what had previously been just her bathroom; she couldn't help but let a small smile

run across her face. Wrapping the previously forgotten towel around her shoulders so that it hung to her body, she headed to the hot tub she had insisted on having installed… Regardless of how much money

her adoptive parents had, Runo refused to have a humungous room only for a single toilet to be placed dead center… It made her feel uncomfortable and at the same time like she was being watched. Runo

shivered at the thought as she reached the edge of the hot tub. Turning the jets and heat on, she dropped her towel and cautiously slid into the heating water. A sigh escaped from her lips as she sat down,

the heating water warming her cooler skin.

"Im'a have to make sure to get back at Marucho for this. He knows I still get lost in the halls… Curse his genius brain and strangely faster than me legs," Runo murmured to herself as she enjoyed the water.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she tried to remember everything that had happened since Marucho's family adopted her. Julie's and Billy's families had both decided to buy another home in the city so that

their kids would be closer to their friends. Cho was on a retreat in China, learning from the monks the sacred and ancient ways of the Sun warrior. Alice had decided that she wanted to stay permanently and

had asked her grandfather to allow her to stay until she felt that she was ready to leave. Shun, well, he was still Shun. Ninja and all. Dan had surprisingly passed the last few weeks of school with flying colors,

freeing him from any summer school commitments and military school threats. His parents were just as happy to have him out of the house most of the time like a normal teenager since it gave them tons of

alone time. Sinking further into the water, she tried to imagine what the gang was doing right this moment.

"Miss Runo?" a voice sounded over an intercom in the corner.

"Yes?" Runo replied, turning off the hot tub and slowly getting out.

"Well, Miss," the woman seemed to hesitate.

"What is it?" Runo asked again, patting down her body with a fluffy bright orange towel.

"You're boyfriend Dan is here… He says he has to tell you something," the woman replied.

"Tell him I'll be uh, in the third kitchen… The one Marucho likes so much," Runo countered, pulling a pair of jean shorts over her bikini bottoms and a tank top over top. What could Dan have to tell her that was

so important?

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY! See above for reasons… Please do review, I'm feeling really down in the dumps today…<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've been combing through my email looking for some of my old reviewers and I'm kinda sad that I haven't gotten a review from my favorite reviewer… I'm **

**not one for favorites, but this certain reviewer has the exact same attitude as one of my best friends (I would swear it was her, but I know her username and **

**she'd never go for the username of said reviewer). So ya… Here's the second chapter! **

**BTW: Here's a shout out to **Brittany Hagberg on Face Book **& her friends/middle school. Anyways that means a lot to me 'cause ½ the people who know me don't **

**know I write… Hard to believe I'm a sophomore and they haven't figured it out yet… :)**

* * *

><p>Runo tugged her hair out of their signature pigtails as she walked down the hall to the third kitchen. What could Dan have to tell her? As she turned down another<p>

hall, she was confronted with the family portraits. She passed her new mother's and father's, the two of them looking in love on a tropical island beach. Marucho in his

was in one of the kitchens with crème from a key lime pie attached to his nose and a smudge of flour at his cheeks. Alice's was in the garden with a certain ninja

looking down from above while he sat in a tree, watching her write about the flowers. Then was her newly made portrait that her new parent's had insisted on

getting. Her hair was loose and had a slight bed head look. A plush teddy bear was in one of her arms, held snuggly against her chest. She had a black tank top on

with a white wife beater over it and black sweat pants with a single red strip running down them. Her other hand was reaching out, almost inviting the audience into

her comfortable world where you could still be a kid forever. She couldn't help but snicker as she passed the picture; they had painted it on an early Sunday morning

before church and she hadn't quite understood what was happening… Running a hand through her hair, she started counting doors, hoping she was going in the right

direction. When the hallway opened up and the red plush carpet turned to white stainless tile, she knew she had safely made it to the 3rd kitchen.

"Miss Run-o," Callie, the head maid said. Runo turned towards her and smiled politely.

"Miss Callie, it's Runo… Sort of like rune with a silent "E" and an "oh" sound added at the end… Not Run-oh," Runo corrected her.

"Yes Miss Run-o. Anyways Mister Dan, is here to see you… Follow me," Callie replied before turning around and walking deeper into the kitchen. Runo sighed and

quickly followed. Moments later, she was left standing in the middle of a deserted kitchen, looking for the blonde maid.

"Miss Callie? Where did you go?" she asked aloud, never receiving an answer from the maid.

"Who are you looking for Runo?" a voice asked her, a voice that was defiantly deeper than Callie's. Runo spun around to be greeted by the very person she had been

told had arrived for her.

"Dan," she sighed as a smile broke out over her lips, as she ran to him and he opened his arms to catch her.

"Hey kid," he chuckled lightly as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Don't call me that, my name's Runo!" she retaliated, struggling against his grip.

"I know, I know," he drew her closer to him and dropped his face into the crook of her neck.

"Da-a-an," Runo giggled, attempting again to be released, only this time slightly less aggressive.

"Hmm?" Dan hummed as he continued his ministrations.

"It tickles," Runo said as she finally wiggled out of his grasp. She immediately missed the warmth from his arms but refused to take a step near him, knowing what

would happen if she did. "And um, didn't you have something to tell me?"

Dan froze and the tips of his ears started to change colors, "Uhm… Ya, about that… Uh. Well, um… Ya see, uh…"

"Dan, just say it. I won't bite you."

"Well, you see, I never really got to ask you because everyone just assumed but it still felt kinda weird. And I really did want to ask you, but I didn't know what you

would say, even after when we kissed and all."

"Huh? What did you want to do that you couldn't?" Runo's face was one of pure confusion. Dan hit his head with the side of his fist.

"Um…"

"Dan."

"I know."

"Then say it."

"Okay…"

Dan walked towards Runo until he was inches from her. He leaned his forehead down to her's and closed his eyes for a moment. Runo watched as his eyelids tensed

and slowly relaxed as he opened them to meet her eyes.

"Runo," he whispered softly, yet in the kitchen it sounded like a cannon.

"Huh?" Runo was a little too distracted about how close he was to her rather than he was reaching into his back pocket.

"I really like you. Every time I'm with you I hear fireworks and when I see you hurt, I feel a dagger in my chest. I never got to ask you this but," he raised his hand to

show a simple yet beautiful blue topaz set in a silver heart on a silver chain, "will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Runo's eyes darted between the necklace he was gently swaying towards her and to his eyes. His beautiful red brown eyes that were completely vulnerable to her

now. At her mercy. Snaking an arm up she wrapped it around his neck and pushed lightly so that his lips met her's in a sweet chaste kiss. After a moment a soft click

was heard, and Runo pulled back, surprised to see the necklace hanging around her neck and Dan looking extremely proud of himself. Runo rolled her eyes and

snuggled into a hug.

"You didn't have to ask… Or get me a present," she muttered in his ear.

"I know, I wanted to girlfriend," Dan whispered back.

"Great. Kid and girlfriend… Will you ever learn my name?" Runo backed away.

"Runo?"

"Yes?"

"I just proved I knew your name… Can you come back and hug me? I'm lonely."

"Dan?"

"Ya?"

"How did I end up with you?"

"I don't know… Shall we walk to one of the living rooms? I kinda want to watch a movie without feeling like I'm in a movie theater."

"Sure, just follow me."

"Do you know where you're going Runo?"

"No Dan, do you?"

"Nope."

"Well, better get started."

Dan smiled as Runo grabbed his hand and began tugging him towards the exit. This was the best day of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry where's my wand?"

"I don't—"

"Harry Potter you give me back my wand!"

Runo giggled at the sight of the great and powerful seventeen year old Harry Potter cower slightly as he was backed up to a tree trunk by Hermione. Hearing a slight chuckle in her ear, she wiggled as her waist

was drawn closer to the body behind her.

"Dan, stop it I wanna watch the movie," she giggled as she felt his fingers graze her sides. He was acting playful, almost like a puppy that wanted a treat, but without the begging. Dan smirked and ran his

hand over her side again, biting back a laugh when Runo started twisting and giggling in his grip.

"Runo, come on. You were obsessed with reading the books, we all know how it ends. Plus you've watched it dozens of times. Besides I feel bad for the two guys, Hermione gives me the creeps," he replied

lightly running his hands up and down her side as he spoke before settling on her stomach. Drawing his blue-haired girlfriend closer, he gently leaned down and kissed her neck. Runo stiffened at the contact;

this was all new to her and to him. As he continued pressing butterfly kisses to the back of her neck, Runo felt his fingers tracing patterns over her stomach. It wasn't sexual; it was almost content and

comforting. Leaning her head back ever so slightly, she smiled when she realized her head was pressed against his chest, leaving no room for him to attempt to distract her. Dan sighed and leaned his head to

rest just above her shoulder before he did something he knew would get him in trouble. He watched her face as she watched the scene unfold, her eyes widening as if it was the first time she'd seen it. Making

sure Runo wasn't paying any attention to him, he shifted towards her head, opened his mouth, and bit her ear sharply. A sharp yelp from Runo told him he had succeeded in his task.

"Dan, stop it! I want to watch the movie," she chastised him as she sat up on the couch they had been cuddling on, "and that really hurt!" Runo reached up and gingerly rubbed her red ear. Dan wrapped his

arms around her waist and pulled his head into her lap.

"Runo, come on, can't we watch something more action like?" he mumbled as he pushed his face into her shirt. Runo rolled her eyes and shoved against his shoulders, hard. Dan smirked as she pushed against

him, her hair may be blue but her temper was fire-like. When she pushed against him again, he rolled off the sofa and pulled her down with him. Landing on top of Dan, Runo prepared herself to chastise him

when he flipped them over and pinned her wrists above her head.

"Dan! What the hell?" Runo wriggled as her boyfriend smirked from above her.

"Where did you learn such words Runo," he asked in a mock-stern voice, "I hardly thought that you would ever learn such a language." Dan leaned teasingly towards his girlfriend, happy about his current

position in both being able to tease her and prevent her from watching her Harry Potter re-runs. Runo squirmed, she did not like being restrained in the slightest.

"Dan I don't like being man-handled. Let me go." Dan smirk faded slightly and he seemed to be studying her face. He leaned down until he was centimeters away from her face and starred deeply into her

cerulean eyes. Runo bit her lip, suddenly hyper aware of her surroundings. Wiggling her wrists, she sighed when his grip had not loosened. Looking towards the television, she smirked as she watched

Hermione give Ron what he deserved. Dan frowned as she giggled at the scenes. His frown quickly disappeared as a plan formed in his head. Runo was at ease, focusing on the movie again and oblivious to

Dan's evil smirk. Dan lowered his head to where her neck was exposed and gently placed a kiss before resting his nose in the junction of her neck. Runo's eyes glanced to him before returning to the television.

She seemed to have forgotten that she was on the floor with her boyfriend basically straddling her. Dan inhaled the sweet smell of strawberries and vanilla wafted from her skin, a delicate combination that he

had come to recognize as Runo. As he exhaled, he lifted his head from her neck and slowly loosened the grip of his hand on her wrists. Runo sighed happily as she was able to move her hands once more.

Placing them on Dan's chest she pushed him, only to notice his eyes seemed a shade darker than they should have been.

"Dan wha—" her question was cut off by a sudden poke at her sides. The poke was soon followed by wiggling fingers that danced up and down her sides. Runo laughed and gasped for air as the tickling

progressed across her stomach and under her arms. She twisted and flopped like a fish out of water, gasping as her movements only allowed Dan to tickle her more. Dan smiled at the sound of her laughter. It

wasn't fake or high pitched, it was hearty but light and musical. He eased up when he saw tears starting to streak down her face, he was going to be in a ton of trouble if he kept it up, more so than he already

was. He watched as Runo's face went from beet red and teary to a paler shade of healthy pink and amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked, ready to run if she got mad. Runo simply smiled and turned off the television.

"Dan? I'd run if I were you," was her reply. Dan's eyes widened before taking off down the hall. He could hear her twinkling laugh as he left the room and he smiled as he ran. If she was happy then he didn't

need anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>I am not worthy. I am not worthy. I am so sorry! I could list all the reasons why I haven't updated: my computer fried with all my stories on it, a guy I like who likes me is enjoying teasing <strong>

**me WAY too much, my brother wants me to play a game for him, etc. . Oh yeah and high school sophomore year stinks period.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dan starred ahead as the walls of the halls seemed to melt together and form an endless passage… One of which his girlfriend was chasing him  
>down. The red carpet was plush and springy underneath his shoes and let a slight imprint of his shoe as he sprinted away from Runo. His legs<br>slowed to a stop suddenly, and he felt himself leaning over to catch his breath, how far could these hallways possibly go in one direction?  
>Righting himself, he glanced at the wall to his left and felt the familiar twitch of a smirk. It was Runo's first portrait and she looked half awake,<br>but it just made the painting seem softer and almost inviting. Dan could feel himself relaxing just looking at the painting, gone was the fire in  
>her eyes to be replaced with a softer glow of innocence. It suited her, but personally Dan preferred the familiar spark in her eyes, it contrasted<br>her pale skin and blue eyes. It made her seem ageless, like a goddess. The soft thuds of feet springing on the carpet met his ears and he  
>turned around to see Runo, her hair ruffled slightly and her eyes bright. Turning on his heel he started off again, only to be thrown to the<br>ground by the bluenette he had been attempting to evade. As he rolled over, he was surprised to see the same shy girl hovering over him. He  
>watched as she huffed and tried to stop giggling. Dan smirked, she hated giggling but it was so cute when she did. After a moment of starring<br>at her face, Runo seemed to have her giggles and laughter under control enough to stand up from her crouched position. Dan's breath hitched  
>in his throat as he saw the spark he found so intriguing flit into her eyes.<p>

"Daaaaaaan," she teasingly mumbled, leering towards him.

"Huh?"

"You're so lucky your cu— wait not even that will help you!" Dan raised an eyebrow as Runo inched closer to him.

"What'd I do?" Runo cocked her hip to the side and stamped her fist to it.

"You know what you did!" Dan eyed the distance between him and Runo. She was a fast runner, but her legs were too skinny to keep running for long. But she also knew the twists and turns of the hallways— at least she knew them better than him.

"No I actually don't. Oh hey what's that? I think Shun needs me!" He started to turn, before he was face first in the plush carpet. Oh he was dead.

"How would you know if Shun needed you! He's out on a date with Alice— which took forever to convince the two of them to do!" Runo pushed her knee slightly into Dan's back, determined to not let him get away. Girlfriend or not she would not let him go un-chastised.

"What did ya expect? The two of them are shyer than uh… What's a really shy animal?" Runo rolled her eyes and bit her lip to keep from laughing. He was playing dumb, she knew that, but at the same time it was cute. Like a little boy who got caught eating a cookie before dinner and said his sister made him do it.

"Hedgehogs are really shy until they get to know you but that's not why your face is now best friend with the carpet. Think Danny boy." Dan smirked and gagged at the taste of the carpet in his mouth. Lifting his head up slightly so his chin rested on the floor instead, he turned his head and grinned at the sight of a slightly flustered Runo. Runo's eyes narrowed at his grin, he was planning something.

"What are you planni—" Dan jerked to his left and Runo, unprepared, slid and stumbled to the ground. Dan kneeled a foot away from her, his grin wide, when his eyes strayed once more to the picture of Runo. Then his eyes darted to the eyes of Runo who was watching his every movement, her eyes filled with curiosity and the familiar fiery passion he knew to be hers. Dan crawled over to her until he was sitting next to her, keeping contact with her eyes as he inched closer. Runo couldn't help but feel content, even if he had ticked her off. She couldn't remember why she had been so mad in the first place. Dan placed his arm around her waist and tugged her slightly towards him until she was able to place her head on his chest, the sound of his heart beating easing the rapid pace of her own until they sounded in sync.

"I'm sorry, but for what it's worth I think you're beautiful when you're mad. Your eyes light up and your cheeks go a little pink. Much better than that picture of you your parents paid big money to have down."

* * *

><p><strong>:3 So um…. Sorry for the wait! Sophomore year has had me spread real thin! Anime club to start off and then there was the play, Christmas concert, track and field (which took up most of my time every day after school), and finally showing my sister how to use movie maker… Speaking of which we have the new version on out laptops and I'm used to the old version so I gotta re-teach myself how to use it. Oh and let's not forget that I got my license two weeks ago along with taking the ACT + writing. Who can write a five paragraph essay in 30 minutes! Give me an hour maybe an hour and a half and it'll be done, but 30 minutes? Ugh, and this year is gonna be worse because parents are finally letting me get a job outside my mom's place, I do paperworkcleaning/inventory, and track indoor/outdoor where this year I only did outdoor. So this summer I will be on the Creative Express non-stop typing until I finish/finally revise all my stories and post them throughout the year when I manage to get a breather.**


End file.
